


→ Tell Me About Your Childhood......

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> →  Spike needs some help after getting the chip out....</p>
            </blockquote>





	→ Tell Me About Your Childhood......

**Title:**  → Tell Me About Your Childhood......  
 **Rating:**  → R  
 **Pairing(s):**  → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):**  → Prompt #304 : Dystychiphobia @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) , Prompt 'T' @ [](http://stories-a-z.livejournal.com/profile)[**stories_a_z**](http://stories-a-z.livejournal.com/) & Prompt : Paltry @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** AU/Humour  
 **Disclaimer:**  → Mutant Enemy & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word count:** → 733  
 **Summary:**  → Spike needs some help after getting the chip out....  
 **Dedication:** For 'Ronnie Swannie' who has made me smile with some lovely emails - thanks!  


* * *

  


[](http://imgur.com/IDbCB)

* * *

  
  


”Thanks for coming with me Pet.” Spike strode ahead of Xander, nodding at the receptionist before taking a seat.

“S'fine Spike – you know I'd do anything for you. And this is our problem, not just yours.” Taking a seat next to Spike, Xander reached out and took his hand. It had taken a good six months for Spike to admit that there **was** a problem – making the decision to actually visit a psychiatrist had taken quite a few months and lot of persuading. Spike had made a lot of arguments about how there wasn't an issue, that Xander was blowing up something paltry and turning it into something huge. But it wasn't paltry – the sexual side of their relationship was one-sided and it needed to be sorted out. “So what's he like?”

“He's alright. Got a bit of a thing for Freud.”

“What?”

“It's all 'tell me about your childhood' and stuff like that.” Xander nodded, vaguely understanding what Spike was referring to.

“So, nothing to do with the chip then?”

“Chip's gone Pet – don't see how it's an issue anymore.” Before Xander could argue any further, the door opened and a grey-haired gentleman popped his head through.

“Ah, Master Spike, excellent, come on through.” Following Spike's lead, Xander walked into the office, fascinated by what was in there. As expected, there was a couch although Spike didn't walk to it to lie down. The grey-haired gentleman made himself comfortable in a leather chair, smiling at Spike as he gestured towards a sofa. The smile turned to a surprised scowl when Xander sat next to Spike, although he didn't say anything. "I didn't realise you allowed it to - "

"Shurrup!" Confused, Xander looked at Spike. What the hell? "Just explain what you called me in here for - got better things to be doing than sat in here."

"Very well. Do I have permission to speak directly to your - "

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it."

"Absolutely. As far as I can surmise, your extended exposure to the behaviour modification of the chip has caused a rather obvious correlation in your brain, generating a perfectly normal response."

"Huh?!" Xander understood some of what the Doctor said but couldn't help but think there might be a way of explaining this that didn't involve the extensive use of ten dollar words.

"He's sayin' that because of how long I had the chip, me brain assumes that if I hurt ya, I'll get fried." And there was the simple explanation, although it made no sense in a different way.

"But you don't hurt me - why would - "

"Don't matter how good I am, or how well prepared you are, luv, the first time hurts An' if I got brain-fried, that would be the end o' that." Blushing at the blatant discussion of such intimate details, Xander still needed explanations.

"But you won't get fried - the chip's gone." Totally confused now, Xander looked back to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"Er, it's not just because of the chip. You see, Master Spike, I believe that although part of the reason for your inability to ..... um..... consummate your relationship with your pet is about the chip and it's modifications to your behaviour, the other part is directly related to your demon."

"What?"

"The fear of hurting your pet stops your demon from a normal physical response." Pleased with reaching a diagnosis, the Doctor smiled at them both. "It's called Dystychiphobia. You're concerned about causing damage to your property, a phobia that is exacerbated by the chip and the punishment you suffered when you hurt humans. But with hypnosis, we should be able to get your demon over it's concerns and you'll be able to claim your pet the way you are entitled to. Isn't that excellent news?"

Spike was grinning widely, obviously pleased with what the Doctor had said. Xander realised that Spike's inability to top had upset him more than he had been prepared to show. Xander himself was seriously pleased – however happy he was giving (and he was _very_ happy giving), he was **way** past ready to do some receiving. So yeah, this was incredibly good news.

There was only one thing that was bugging Xander about the whole visit, the Doctor's attitude and a gradual understanding of the diagnosis. Turning to the Doctor he asked the one question that was burning him up with curiousity.

“His _property_?!"

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
